1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brakes and clutches having a special hub structure and permitting easy maintenance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,865 discloses a double disc brake or clutch wherein friction pads are readily removable. Other arrangements for quick change of brake shoes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,775 to Baynes et al. and in Klaue U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,650. The desirability of being able to remove and replace worn friction material easily has been recognized.
It has also been known that the use of interchangeable parts in brakes and clutches is desirable, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,583 to Montalvo.